simsfanonfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Histórias dos jogadores:Vladmir Caixão
Histórias ''The Sims'' * Fiz com que a Laura Caixão e sua filha, Cassandra Caixão morressem queimadas e criei uma Sim chamada Gildety Moreira que conheceu vladmir e se casou com ele, tendo dois filhos: Dudley Moreira e Giovanna Caixão. Então continuei jogando com essa família por alguns dias e depois parei, porque tinha cansado. Rinaque (discussão) 01h16min de 1 de outubro de 2015 (UTC) ''The Sims (console) * ''The Sims Bustin' Out * ''The Sims 2'' *No meu jogo (em português de Portugal), Vladimir casou-se com Dina Caliente. Cassandra casou-se com Don Lotário. Dário ficou sozinho com o seu irmão. *Vladmir se casa com Dina, eles se mudam para uma casa de madeira branca de 2 andares com uma lareira simples e 2 quartos, a casa ficou bem cafona, brega e tudo bem econômico. Na família nas Nuvens, Dario bajula Cassandra até ela noivar com ele (depois que levou um fora de Don Lotário), Vladmir, Nina e Alexandre, vão juntos morar lá na casa da família nas Nuvens. Depois de uma reforma que eu fiz, Cassandra e Dario noivam e depois de um incidente (quando eu estava tentando salvar Laura Caixão eu fiz com que Cassandra ficasse idosa e morresse de velhice), ela morreu e deixou uma herança para Dario e Don. Vladmir reencontra-se com Laura e no mini casarão da família Caixão que a Dina mora com Don, eles reformam a casa comprando do bom e do melhor porque eles estão com a fortuna de Vladmir, e Vladmir dorme na poltrona reclinável nova que comprei para o Dario, Laura dorme no sofá, Nina também no outro sofá, e Alexandre no escritório novo de Dario. Enfim, eles estão mais pobres, com mais pessoas naquele muquifo do Dario, e Vladmir dançou. Dina propôs pra que ele se mudasse pra lá, então Dina viu Vladmir beijando Nina, agarrando, e imediatamente ele rompe o casamento com ela e é expulso de casa porque o trouxa passou a casa e o dinheiro pra ela quando ele vai para a casa da família nas Nuvens, e então Vladmir só havia 20.000 simoleons e se mudou para uma cabana secreta em Belavista. *Dina passou a amar profundamente Vladmir, eles se casaram! Ela vive em harmônia com Alexandre. Eles moraram ainda na mesma casa dos Caixão e ela engravidou de Vladmir e nasceu um bebezinho chamado Victor Caixão em homenagem ao avô de Vladmir que tem o mesmo nome. Vladmir está muito feliz com Dina e seus filhos. *Vladmir Caixão terminou tudo com Dina, afinal, ela havia se casado com Don e eu estava tentando ajustar as famílias de Belavista. Criei uma sim adulta, linda :3 (chamada Sara) e fiz Vladmir beber o elixir da vida, voltando a ser adulto. Ele e Sara conheceram-se e logo se casaram. Fizeram Oba-Oba e Sara engravidou e teve um casal de gêmeos: Polly e Eduardo. Reformei a casa deles deixando-a maior, e sempre fui fazendo eles beberem elixir da vida quando estavam idosos x3 Polly e Eduardo ficaram adultos, e assim deixei Vladmir e Sara envelhecerem normalmente, seus filhos se casaram e eles morreram, fim. * Vladmir Caixão, como de costume para qualquer amigo que comece um novo jogo no The Sims 2, tem a possibilidade de casar-se com Dina Caliente. Fiz isso diretamente da casa das irmãs Caliente e Nina Caliente mudou-se assim que ele chegou. Casaram-se ali mesmo e veio morar com ele seu filho Alexandre, que tem exatamente a mesma personalidade de seu pai, hehe. (Mais por seguir, estarei jogando the sims 2 no futuro e atualizarei a história mais adiante, em questão de alguns dias). Certa vez estava Don Lotário em sua incrível mansão quando, olhando pela luneta, observou a janela de Vladimir Caixão. Viu que ele estava na casa das irmãs Caliente, de qualquer forma, ficou feliz porque sabia que havia uma banheira quente somente na sua casa, e não iria convidar (dependendo do ânimo do jogador). Vladimir Caixão, que é um homem muito racional e lógico, que tem habilidades de cientista louco, conseguiu avistar o reflexo distante de uma luneta, que por acaso, poderia ser de Don. A não ser que tivesse mais alguém olhando naquele momento! *Ele foi visitar a casa de Don Lotário e permaneceu lá por bastante tempo , queria xingar e saber o que ele estava fazendo. Sentiu-se em casa, e como cientista louco inconveniente, começou a preparar refeições rápidas no microondas de Don Lotário, fazia várias refeições, olhava pela janela, deixava tudo ali na mesa para que Don lavasse depois, ninguém mandou ele ficar bisbilhotando os outros! Vladimir Caixão deu a Don Lotário uma recompensa duradoura que havia conseguido, e deixou na casa dele um Elíxir da Vida. Don, Dina, Nina e Vladimir viveram na mesma casa durante um certo tempo, e quando o elixir da vida acabou, todos já estavam em casa e haviam visto o quanto fizeram e aproveitaram o resto da noite dançando, olhando as estrelas, no conforto da banheira quente sobre a luz da lua. --Nrmartins 18h53min de 10 de maio de 2010 (UTC) *Na minha história, Dina Caliente seduziu Vladmir Caixão até que ela ficou grávida. Nasceu uma linda menininha chamada Kátia. Dina usou a recém-nascida para casar-se com Vladmir. Casaram-se na mansão Caixão. Dina ficou surpresa em saber que Don era o marido de Cassandra. Alguns meses depois (1 dia para os sims), Dina e Don se tornaram amantes. Um dia,quando Cassandra retornou do trabalho e Vladmir retornou de um lote comunitário, Dina e Don foram flagrados se beijando! Os dois foram expulsos de casa imediatamente. Dina levou seus 20.000 que tem direito e deixou Kátia para Vladmir cuidar, já que ela odiava crianças e só teve uma filha pra ficar rica. O pior de tudo é que Cassandra estava grávida de 2 meses. Dina e Don se odeiam por Vladmir e Cassandra tê-los expusado de casa. Dina descubriu que estava grávida denovo, mas não sabia se o filho era do Vladmir ou do Don Lotário. Nasceram gêmeos: uma menina chamada Soraia e um menino chamado Cleber pra Dina cuidar só por que ela odeia crianças. Enquanto isso na família Caixão Cassandra teve uma menina chamada Maria Gertrudes e hoje de Vladmir e de Alexandre ajudam a cuidar dela. Don agora está tentando conquistar Nina, a irmã de Dina. E quase todos são felizes no momento! *Tudo começa assim, eu crio uma Sim com o nome de Thabatha Thallitha Pissatte, ela começa a namorar com Vladmir, aí eu mando ele fazer comida congelada, aí ele deixa a comida lá. Depois começa a pegar fogo, aí ele tenta apagar o fogo e morre. Thabatha fica com o dinheiro dele e com Alexandre. Ela começa a deixar Alexandre com fome e maltrata ele, aí a Assistente Social chega e leva ele embora. Dessa vez a Dina fica pobre e a Thabatha rica. *Em minha história, Dina investe na relação com Vladmir e se muda para a nova casa construída por ele (Deixou o filho adolescente Alexandre morar sozinho, logo depois que Cassandra deixou a casa para se casar com Dario nas Nuvens). Vladmir carrega com ele todos os túmulos da família Caixão, enquanto Dina leva o túmulo de Miguel. Ela se casa com o milionário (mudando seu nome para Dina Caixão) e se prepara para ser feliz ao seu lado. *O problema é que Dina já estava grávida de Don Lotário, após uma ardente relação amorosa na casa das irmãs Caliente. Ela concebe um filho que é chamado Flamenco Caliente Caixão, em homenagem ao seu pai. Vladmir cria o garoto como se fosse seu próprio filho, pois não sabe do envolvimento de Dina com Don Lotário. Logo depois, Vladmir consegue engravidar Dina, que está pronta para conceber o mais novo membro da família. *Vladmir Caixão vivia solitário com os filhos Cassandra e Alexandre. Um dia, ele pegou Dina o traindo com Don Lotário e Nina Caliente também viu, assim, ele e Nina ficaram solitários e se apaixonaram, Dina Caliente teve gêmeos com Don Lotário, Dina e Tom Caliente. Mas Don e Dina morreram em um incêndio na casa das irmãs, assim, Nina se casou com Vladmir e se mudou para sua mansão juntamente à Tom e Dina, tornando-se Nina Caixão. Vladmir e Nina tiveram um filho chamado Felipe, este cresceu com os primos. Cassandra se casou com Dario nas Nuvens e foi morar com ele. Quando Vladmir morreu, Nina foi a mais previlegiada e assim, ficou muito rica. Ela cuidou de Alexandre, Felipe, Tom e Dina. Alexandre se casou com Lúcia Subúrbio e se mudou com ela para outra casa. *Na minha história, fiz Vladmir e Dina se casarem, e Dina se mudou para a mansão Caixão. Após algum tempo Dina engravidou de Vladimir e nasceu uma menina.Um dia Vladimir estava vendo estrela com o telecópio e foi abduzido!Ele ficou grávido e nasceu um menino.Mas depois de certo tempo vladmir morreu de velhice, realizando o desejo de Dina.Agora ela vive com sua filha, o bebê alienígena, Cassandra e Alexandre na mansão Caixão... *Quando joguei The Sims 2 pela primeira vez casei os dois dina engravidou de Vladmir e antes do bêbe nascer vladmir faleceu sem saber o que fazer Deixei dina um dia sem comer e ela morreu de fome c o nenem sorte que não salvei e depoi desinstalei o pirata e colquei o original aprendi a jogar perguntas as respostas são Motherlod Kaching 50.000 1.000. *No meu jogo criei 2 bonecas as irmas volturi faço uma delas se casar com vladimir e a outra com don entao vladimir e esposa tem uma filha a Maria Shopia a irma de esposa de vladimir fica gravida mas entao o vladimir morre e deixa sua fortuna com o esposa(esqueci de mencionar o nome dela é rosely)e o fantasma de vladir aparece e mata a irma gravida(tbm esqueci do nome é alice) e depois rosely fica com don e expulsan as crianças de casa(obs:antes dela ter uma fliha adotou uma menina)com alexandre e vão morar sosinhos! *Casei Vladmir com Dina. Eles tiveram um filho chamado Dino Caixão (ps1: em homenagem a Dina. Ps2: podem rir da minha cara, pois o nome é horroroso). Don pegou os dois fazendo oba-oba (já que ele era casado com Cassandra) e ficou com ódio de Vlad (;D)! Vlad e Don foram na minha casa e Don olhou com ódio para ele. Vlad faleceu quando Dino era recém-nascido(tadinho). No meu jogo, Dina não parece que odeia crianças, pois o que ela queria era que Dino entrasse pra escola particular e queria ajudar ele com a lição(fófis*-*). Ah, e Alexandre adora o irmãozinho Dino(fófis duplo *-* *-*). Good Bye. *Eu criei uma cópia das irmãs Caliente, e fiz Vladimir e uma cópia da Nina Caliente casar com ele (está na cara que não é cópia nenhuma das duas) eu também fiz ele tomar exilir da vida 1 vez. E Vladimir casou com Nina porquê a Dina é irritante ela fez aquele planinho da Laura ser abduzida só pra ficar com a fortuna da casa dela (e o dinheiro óbvio). *Vladimir casou-se com Dina, por ser um velho solitario e ela uma mulher bonita, e não exatamente "paixão" ou amor. Ela teve uma filha "Penelope", com Dina. Chegou a desenvolver, uma amizade especial com Nina, com quem chegou a trocar um beijo, sentiu-se muito culpado depois disto, não parava o balãozinho na cabeça dele, e a taxa de humor do velho só caia. E assim, seguiu-se mais uns dias, duas vezes eu me descuidei, ele comeu comida "intoxicada", e acabou morrendo nove dias antes do prazo, sentindo-se culpado, sem saber do caso amoroso que Dina, mantinha há algum tempo com seu próprio filho Alexandre. *Vladmir nunca mais foi o mesmo quando Laura foi "abduzida".Ele pensou em várias ipoteses desde sequestro até assasinato,ele sabia que logo chegaria sua hora.ele começou a pensar no testamento quando teve a idéia Dina éra pobre e um dia enquanto ainda estava casado com Laura elas brigaram e Dina sabia que que Vladmir estava na beira da morte ela conversando com Nina e Don no dia do desaparecimento.Vladmir ficou nervoso tinha uma arma em casa e foi tratar disso com Dina chegando lá seu coração infelizmente não suportou a emoção e ele acabou falecendo só que em suas coisas ele tinha deixado os registros feito por ele comprovando a culpa de Dina e possivelmente Nina e Don Lotário. --RadicaJoão (discussão) 01h59min de 4 de dezembro de 2012 (UTC) *Vladmir se casa com Dina e vai para a casa dela e deixa Alexandre na mansão. Depois de um tempo ele morre de velhice e Dina herda parte do dinheiro. *No meu o Vladmir morreu de velhice e a família Caixão viveram felizes para sempre! 8Fabi8 (discussão) 15h14min de 20 de abril de 2013 (UTC) *No meu Sims, Vladmir mora na mansão com Cassandra e Alexandre. Ele recorda muitas vezes a sua mulher desaparecida. Ele está reformado e passeia muito, para passar o tempo. Ele sente-se atraído por Dina Caliente, a nova vizinha no bairro. Ela faz-lhe lembrar Laura, pois ambas são mulheres lindíssimas, embora muito diferentes. Vladmir e Dina dão-se muito bem, e Vladmir apaixona-se por Dina. Ela é muito simpática, atenciosa e carinhosa com ele. Porém, ele não sabe do seu cruel plano, que consiste em obter a grande fortuna de Vladmir. Ele percebe que já está velho e resta-lhe pouco para viver. Por isso, ele não tarda em convidar Dina para um jantar, na companhia de seus filhos Cassandra e Alexandre, que ajudam a organizar o jantar. Ninguém sabia que Vladmir tinha uma surpresa para Dina. Ela chega, eles jantam e, de repente, Vladmir faz-lhe o pedido em noivado! Dina, surpreendida, aceita o tão esperado pedido! Cassandra e Alexandre ficam incrédulos! Eles não gostam muito de Dina, pois ela é conhecida por ser falsa e interesseira. Algum tempo depois, faz-se o casamento, na mansão da família. O casamento era luxuoso! No dia seguinte, o casal partiu para a ilha Twikkii, onde iria decorrer a sua lua-de-mel. Na casa de férias, Vladmir passa os dias a descansar à beira-mar. Dina, pelo contrário, gasta dinheiro à toa e até chega a ter um caso amoroso com um nativo da ilha! Vladmir ignora esse facto- ele percebe que já está velho e não pode dar a Dina tudo o que ela deseja. Ela é linda e precisa de atenção. Entretanto, eles voltam para casa. Dina organizava ricas festas para entreter o marido, saía e estava rodeada de luxo, como sempre quis. Mas permaneceu fiel a Vladmir. O casal era, contudo, feliz. Não lhes faltava nada (sem falar no amor, claro!). Vladmir aproximava-se às portas da Morte...Certa tarde, ele faleceu de velhice, que foi uma velhice agradável... (NastyaBlonde) *Ambas irmãs Caliente têm um caso com Don Lotário, o mulherengo da Belavista. No entanto, Don está mais ligado a Nina. Vladmir é casado e a sua mulher, Laura fora raptada por estraterrestes e ninguém sabe de nada. Cassandra namora com o mulherengo, Damião, mas sempre teve uma bela amizade com o artista, Dário nas Nuvens. Este sempre viu Cassandra como mais que uma melhor amiga e sabe como é Don, mas sabe que nunca vai ter nada com ela, visto que Cassandra está cega por amores. Depois de Vladmir casar com Dina, este muda-se para a casa das Caliente. Chegam a ter um filho, Lewis. No aniversário do pequeno Lewis, Vladmir morre de velhice. A relação entre Cassandra e Don fica mais séria e Don pede em casamento a Cassandra, podendo assim partilhar bens. Don continua com os seus casos amorosos, mas muda-se para casa dos Caixão. Quando Cassandra começa a trabalha, Don começa a controlar os seus horários de trabalho, conseguindo assim, com que Dina frequente a casa. Certo dia, Cassandra descobre e acaba com o noivado. Damião fica com Dina e o mesmo é deixado pela Nina que se torna lésbica. Depois de Nina descobrir tudo, nunca mais se deu com Dina. Mudou de casa (Nina) e vai viver com a sua namorada, Brenda Malpaga. As coisas para o lado de Cassandra também acabam bem. Casa com o seu melhor amigo, Dário e este muda-se para a casa dela, deixando o filho, Duque sozinho que futuramente se casa com a sua atual namorada, Lílite dos Encantos. Entretanto em Estranhópolis, Laura Caixão aparece e volta para a sua terra natal, Belavista. ~~Su * Vou escrever uma novela aqui sobre Vladmir, se preparem, aqui vai: Depois que Laura desapareceu, Vlad ficou deprimido e sem falar com ninguém, até que Dina, uma conhecida da sua filha, começou dando em cima dele. Dina era jovem e bonita, e Vlad estava excitado. Porém, Vlad veio a descobrir que Dina apenas queria casar com ele pelo dinheiro, e tudo terminou entre eles (já agora eu sou a mesma da história dos vampiros na pág. de Belavista) então um dia, Vlad estava a dormir profundamente quando um solo de piano o acordou. Vlad ouviu bem e reconheceu aquela melodia de algum lado. Desceu as escadas e, à medida que se aproximava, a melodia se tornava cada vez mais reconhecível. Quando olhou no piano, nem podia acreditar nos seus olhos! Laura, a sua esposa, estava a tocar a sua música preferida no piano! Vlad se aproximou, pegou nas mãos dela e olhou apaixonadamente para os olhos dela. Mas ela não se lembrava dele, e Vlad tentou a todo o custo fazer com que ela se lembrasse, e então deu um grande beijo nela e aí ela se lembrou, eles fizeram oba-oba, mas não conceberam nenuma criança, eles noivaram e casaram, e a família ficou muito feliz quando Laura voltou, foram muitos os dias que eles foram felizes com Laura, ela ficou orgulhosa da sua filha quando esta se casou com Dário nas Nuvens, e o seu filho tinha muito sucesso na escola, estava tudo bem até que um dia Laura morreu misteriosamente e a lápide desapareceu. Vladmir suspeita que a lápide dela está no parque de Belavista, mas quando alguém se aproxima da lápide, acontecem coisas estranhas. Vlad nunca mais casou, e decidiu, juntamente com o seu filho agora adolescente Alexandre, abrir uma florista em honra de Laura. Então um dia, ele achou que estava muito sozinho e adotou uma menina, chamada Channele, e a chegada dela deu mais vida à Mansão Caixão! Vladmir e Alexandre amam a menina e ela lembra um pouco Laura, mas é negra e com um cabelo afro lindo. Channele se tornou numa menina bem-sucedida na escola, e quando se tornou adolescente passou a ajudar o seu pai na florista. Alexandre se tornou adulto e casou com Duque nas Nuvens (Vai ler a história deles os dois nas respetivas páginas, e leia também a de Lilite) e eles adotaram um bebê chamado Lance. Vladmir tem 5 netos, 4 netos de Cassandra (Ross, Logan, Drake e Rihanna) e 1 neto de Alexandre (Lance) e se contarmos com os meios-netos, os enteados de Alexandre (Erica, Chris e Ashanti, filhos de Duque e Lilite, que ele cria como se fossem seus filhos) e a enteada de Cassandra (Selena, filha de Dário e do alienígena técnico, que ela cria como se fosse sua filha), 9 netos. Ele está orgulhoso do seu grande legado e ainda não morreu. ~~iminsane ''The Sims 3'' *Cheguei em um ponto no The Sims 3 que Vladmir está casado acho que um Adulto e Laura também, e com uma filha criança (acho que daqui a pouco ela cresce) chamada Cassandra (eu não estou jogando com eles e sim numa família que eu criei) achei supreendrente! Os pais de Vladmir morreram e os de Laura também, o irmão de Laura é adulto ou idoso. Acho que eles estão sempre programados a se casar quando crescerem e terem filhos. *No meu jogo eu casei a Laura e o Vladmir, depois de um tempo Gusmão morreu. Laura ficou grávida deu a luz a uma menina chamada Cassandra e depois Cornélia morreu. Os pais de Laura morreram e ela ficou gravida novamente, dessa vez nasceu um garotinho chamado alexandre. E agora todos eles vivem felizes! Espero que não tenha nenhuma abdução misteriosa. Laura é desempregada e Vladmir trabalha na carreira cientifica. *No meu jogo, eu joguei com Vladmir até ele se tornar idoso. Com ele criança, desenvolvi sua habilidade pintura, fiz ele ser um bom aluno na escola, e desenvolvi também sua relação com Laura. Quando adolescente, fiz ele namorar Laura, e desenvolvi ainda mais sua habilidade em pintura. Crescendo para jovem adulto, fiz ele ser autônomo na carreira Pintura (a habilidade, ele já havia dominado), e fiz ele pedir pra Laura se casar com ele, ela aceitou o pedido! Um tempo depois de casados, eles tiveram uma filha, chamada Cassandra. Tudo percorreu normalmente até que, um tempo depois que Cassandra cresceu pra criança, Gusmão e Cornélia morreram por velhice. Depois que seus pais morreram, Vladmir cresceu para adulto, junto com Laura. Eles tiveram outro filho, chamado Alexandre. Quando Alexandre cresceu para bebê, Cassandra cresceu para adolescente. Depois de um tempo, Vladmir já estava idoso, Cassandra era jovem adulta, Alexandre era criança, Laura era adulta, faltando um dia pra crescer pra idosa. Exatamente nesse um dia que faltava, ela foi abduzida (os alienígenas retornaram com o The Sims 3: Estações). Impressionante, como tudo o que eu fiz nesse meu jogo de The Sims 3, se encaixou perfeitamente com o que aconteceu no The Sims 2. A partir daí, eu considerei como "missão cumprida", e parei de jogar com essa família. --Galuga. *No meu jogo, Vladmir, primeiramente se torna amigo especial da filha de Gwen Glover, Marie Glover, que é criança(2 dias para adolescente) quando faltam 30 dias para ele virar adulto. Depois, quando ela se torna adolescente, ele engata um namoro com ela. Mas Laura tenta estrgar com tudo e na saída da escola lasca um beijo nele na frente de Marie, que fica muito irritada. Mas Vladmir pede desculpa e diz á ela que Laura o agarrou. Ela acredita e eles se perdoam. Depois de uns dias, vão juntos ao baile e tiram um monte de fotos.Agora, passam-se mais alguns dias perfeitos, e Marie fica rica, pois sua mãe se tornara Estrela do Rock. E, agora sim, finalmente, Gusmão e Cornélia aceitam o namoro dos dois. Porém, dias depois eles se formam na escola e vão para faculdade juntos(Ele cursa Negócios e ela Tecnologia.) Agora, eles estão na faculdade e Vladmir deseja pedi-la em casamento, mas secretamente tem uma grande atração por uma garota da républica deles, Mariana. E temos que ver o que vai acontecer ~~LPS *Fiz ele namorar e casar com a Laurete , depois eles tiveram a Cassandra e o Alexandre , Cassandra se casou com um Sekemoto e o Alexandre se casou com uma Quero-Tudo-Que-É-Seu . TheQueenSindel (discussão) 23h39min de 4 de dezembro de 2013 (UTC) (discussão) 21h25min de 9 de novembro de 2013 (UTC) *No meu jogo o Vladimir namorou e casou com a minha filha Jessie e eles tiveram um casal de filhos LINDOS o Brad e a Karrien.' LikeDiamonds' *'ERA BEM ASSIM A MINHA FAMILIA NO THE SIMS TINHA UM HOMEM CASADO COM UMA MULHER E ELES TINHAM DOIS FILHOS A Alice Marlene e o marlon thiago,os dois conheciam o vladmir caixão desde crianças ele só posava la em casa volta da escola e ia la pra casa e passava o fim de semana la.Quando se tornaram adolescentes a alice começou a namorar o vladmir e o marlon conhcia a Laura Solteirus,e por isso ficaram namorados.Quando se toirnaram Jovens Adultos a alice tinha se casado com o vladmir e o Marlon com a Laura e od dois casais passaram a viver juntos só que a alura e o vladmir se amavam mas escondiam isso certa vez o vladmir e a laura contaram que desde crianças eles sonhavam em se casar mas brigaram mas agora se amam denovo e os dois se casaram e tiveram uma filha a Cassandra Caixão,e a Alice e o Mrlon se casaram com outras pessoas e tiveram filhos tambem.' *No meu jogo, fiz Vladmir desenvolver totalmente as habilidades de lógica e pintura, quando ele se tornou adolescente, desenvolvi as habilidades de mecânica e jardinagem ( necessárias para carreira cientifica ) isso tomou praticamente quase toda a adolescência dele, então, nos seus dias restantes fiz ele e Laura namorarem, quando eles envelheceram, eles se casaram, Gusmão morreu no dia pós casamento, e Cornélia após o nascimento de Cassandra, como eu tinha revivido Erik Darling, Agnes tinha tido uma com ele, a Lily, Erik era muito mais velho que Agnes devido a um bug, então ele morreu logo, voltando aos Caixões, Vladmir e Lily se tornaram muito amigos, quando Cassandra virou adolescente, seu pai chegou no topo da carreira, porém Laura estava tendo inicio de depressão ( o motivador de felicidade dela estava sempre baico ), isso fez com que eles tentassem ter um outro filho, para tentar alegrar Laura, ela teve um menino chamado Alexandre, isso alegrou muito Laura, mas a felicidade durou pouco, ela acabou morrendo num experimento feito por Vladmir, que se culpou e com razão pela morte de sua esposa, Alexandre ficou traumatizado com a morte de sua mãe, e Cassandra conheceu um cara chamado Don Lotário, com isso, tive certeza que o jogo ja tinha sido programado, e logo depois, imaginem quem apareceu? Isso mesmo, fiz as Caliente se mudarem para SunsetValley, eu fiz examente o que aconteceu no the sims 2, só que Cassandra engravidou assim que começou a namorar com Don, e teve um menino Vitor, ele não aceitou o noivado e ela se casou com um amigo de seu pai, Alexandre se casou com a neta da Molly French e seu filho se casou com a bisneta de Anges e tiveram cinco filhos, assim como pedia o desejo dourado dela... E FIM, AGORA JOGO COM UM SIM QUE EU CRIEI...... ''The Sims 4'' *